A Small Kid
by DUO-MRF
Summary: Yaad-E-Mazi Azaab Hai Ya Rab, Chheen Ly Mujh Sy Hafza Maira...


**A/N…**

Many many manyyyyy happy returns of the day to my dearest, cutest and awesomest, world's the most handsome Dayanand Shetty sir… May you live a long long and long healthy and peaceful life… May Almighty Lord, bless and protect you, love you sir… :)

Friends, this story I wrote for IF so it is quite possible that many of you have already read it as it is almost the same, hehehe… ;) ;)

* * *

DUO's Home...

It was around 12 of the noon when Daya entered inside the home, looking really angry, pained and hurt and after locking the main door, directly went inside his room, and bolted the room door, locking himself inside the room...

Daya, talking to himself while moving inside the room as rashness was clearly visible through his gestures and red angry face: Pata nahin kya samjhty hain yeh log khud ko... Jitna paisa hai utny hi dil k ghareeb hain sb... (In hurt-filled-anger...) Chhoty sy masoom bach'chy ko koe iss tarhan sy dhak'ka marta hai kya, khoon nikal dia bach'chy ka... (In stubborn-anger...) Aur yeh Abhi... Mujhy dant dia, mujh py charhae kerny lg gaya, mujhy nikal dia wahan sy per ussy kuch bhi nahin kaha, kyun nahin kaha ussy kuch bhi...? (In pain-filled-angry tone...) Uss bach'chy ka koe tha nahin tou koe bhi ussy kuch bhi kahey ga aur ussy sehna ho ga, kyun sehna ho ga...? (In slow-pain-filled whisper...) Kitni takleef hoti hai iss tarhan sb kuch chup chap sehny mein, kitni takleef...

And he just got seated on the chair with a thud, placed near the window, throwing his head on the head-rest while dropping a silent tear from the corner of his eye when his mind took him to the dark memories of his painful past...

 _Where a kid of less than seven years was silently standing on the corner of a ground, looking at the stalls of toy cars and guns, holding innocent excitement in his small twinkling eyes as it was some function in some orphanage center, organized by the administration and different schools were invited there..._

 _He, who came in that area while grabbing a garbage-bag in his small hands and was searching for something useful so that he could sell that to buy a "Roti" for his small tummy which was empty from nearly 18 hours, found those colorful stalls attractive for him so just stopped there while looking at them in pure innocence, forgetting his hunger and reason for coming in that area..._

 _He was silently standing outside the area while looking at the people moving around those stalls, kids with their parents and elders, when a stall of toy cars and guns, grabbed his attention... He silently looked here and there and then mustering up his whole energy, jumped down from the grill, inside the ground..._

 _He stood there while attaching his back with the wall looking bit afraid, when getting relaxed, seeing no one had noticed his that act, silently started moving forward while taking small baby steps..._

 _Finally he reached in the stalls' area and people, seeing the garbage-bag in his hands and his dirty tore clothes, thought that he was there to collect garbage so did not bother his presence there while he was looking around in great excitement with twinkling stars in his small black eyes when reached in front of the stall which had taken him there like a magnet..._

 ** _EK CHHOTA SA LARKA THA MAIN JN DINO,_**

 ** _EK MAILEY MEIN POHANCHA HM'MAKTA HUA..._**

 _He looked at those new toy cars and guns and was very much engrossed in looking at them and when softly touched his finger-pore on the surface of one car, having small smile on his innocent face..._

 _A stick directly came on his small-soft hand's upper side with a harsh snub with: Aye, gari chori ker raha hai tu..._

 _He jumped back in scare while flinching in pain and there was no more that innocent smile but his black shiny eyes, got filled with tears of pain but still he tried to clear the doubt of the later..._

 _In his meek-innocent tone as: Nae, main daikh raa tha bs..._

 _The stall-owner in angry-rash tone: Daikh raha tha... Achhy sy janta hoon kya daikh raha tha tu... Main ny naa daikh lia hota tou abhi gari utha k apny thaily mein daal li hoti tu ny..._

 _He shook his head in great disagreement hearing such a big allegation on himself and instantly said in innocent excitement as: Nae main chor nae hoon, main tou police bano ga aur sb choron ko maar dun ga..._

 _The stall-owner laughed in sarcasm and to his helper: Suna choto, yeh police wala bany ga..._

 _The helper also laughed while tears of extreme hurt and humiliation fell down from this innocent bud, noticing some other smiley eyes also turning towards him and..._

 _He said in determined-angry tone as: Main police wala banon ga, samjhy aap... Main..._

 _The stall-owner cut him angrily with: Mujhy aankhien dikhata hai, mairy samny onchi aawaz mein baat kerta hai... (Hit the stick on his arm with...) Chal bhag yahan sy, bhag..._

 _He ran from there in great fear and pain as the hit was really hard for this un-bloomed flower and after reaching at some distance from that stall, he looked towards his arm, feeling pinching pain in his arm and his pain got increased immensely seeing red stain present on the tore sleeve of his tore shirt as the stick, that cruel man had hit him with, was having thorns on it that pierced in his soft skin..._

 _He wiped off his completely wet face with his small hands back-sides while moving forward in mumbling as: Maira koe hota na tb easey danda maar k dikhata mujhy yeh... Maira tou bhagwan bhi nahin hai tabhi tou mujhy easey akely chour dia uss ny bhi... (Determinedly while rashly wiping off his constantly flowing tears...) Main police wala banon ga, banon ga main police wala..._

 _And he kept mumbling like this while moving forward when absent-mindedly came in food-court section and the appetizing odor of tasty foods really reminded him about his forgotten hunger and he moved his gaze up while looking at the food-stalls but this time did not get courage to move close to any stall..._

 ** _JEE MACHALTA THA HR EK SHEEY PY MAGER,_**

 ** _JAIB KHALI THI KUCH MOL NA LY SAKA..._**

 _He was silently staring at the Biryani-stall when..._

 _A passing-by man, noticing him there, forwarded his left behind Biryani in a plate to him with: Yeh ly, kha ly yeh... Bhook lagi hai na tujhy..._

 _He looked towards the man, his branded clothes and then towards the plate he had forwarded that to him when..._

 _The man again: Paker bhi ly ab, sari zindagi tairy yeh plate pakerny k intizar mein yahin khara rahon kya main, haan...? Jaldi ker, mujhy abhi apny baity ko burger bhi ly k daina hai..._

 _Listening this, he asked in innocence: Kyun aap ka baita yeh nahin khaye ga kya...?_

 _The man came in anger listening this with: Aik thapper dun ga na tairy mun py tou abhi aqal thikany aa jaye gi tairi... Maira baita kyun khany lagy jhoota khana...? (While throwing the plate near his feet...) Khana ho tou kha laina, hunh..._

 _And he left from there leaving the innocent angel in confusion behind that what wrong did he ask...? As if that man could offer that half-eaten-food to some unknown kid then why not to his own kid and if his own kid would not eat his father's left behind food, then why would he...?_

 _Understanding nothing about this cruel-double standard of people, he got seated on his knees and with his small hands started gathering the fallen rice in a plate and then moving to the back-side of the stall, silently cleaned a place with his small soft palms and then after emptying the plate there, got seated at a little distance and soon a small smile covered his face seeing birds coming there to take their part from that food..._

 _He was silently busy in enjoying them when a loud growl from his empty tummy reminded him that it was also asking for food... Giving a small "Good-bye" glance to those chirping birds, he silently stood up and started making his way out from there to complete the work for which he came there as he was a worker not a beggar..._

 ** _LOOT AAYA LIYE HASRATIEN SAINKARON,_**

 ** _EK CHHOTA SA LARKA THA MAIN JN DINO..._**

 _He was silently moving towards the grill when got stopped feeling a pressure on his shoulder and instantly turned in great jerk and fear to find a man standing there..._

 _Getting really scared and tensed, he hurriedly forwarded his garbage-bag towards him with: Main ny kuch nae churaya hai yahan sy, daikh lo aap... (While dusting off his clothes...) Daikho main ny mairy kapron mein bhi kuch nahin chupaya, mujhy marna nahin, main ny kuch nahin uthaya..._

 _The person got seated on his knees and said softly while trying to calm him down as he was looking really scared and tensed: Mujhy pata hai k aap ny kuch nahin uthaya, main ny sb daikha hai baita..._

 _The kid got a bit relax hearing that soft tone and asked as: Aap ny sb daikha...? (The man nodded so he asked in somewhat moist tone as...) Aap ny daikha kya jb uss ny mujhy danda mara...?_

 _The person got quiet for a moment and then softly cupped his face while diverting the topic with: Main ny suna hai k aap ko police bn'nna hai...? (The kid nodded in innocence while wiping off the moisture from his eyes... The man added while forwarding a Biryani packet towards him after opening it...) Achha yeh pakro jaldi sy, yeh khaty hoye baatien kerty hain, hmm...?_

 _The kid shook his head with: Main bhikaari nahin hoon, mujhy nahin chahiye yeh..._

 _The man nodded in light smile with: Mujhy pata hai k aap bhikaari nahin ho, aap tou humary daish ka bhavisher ho... Yeh tou bhagwan ji ny diya tha mujhy k aap ko dy dun..._

 _The kid in confusion and sadness: Bhagwan ji ny kaisy dia...? Woh tou nahin aaty kabhi... Main ny kitni baar bulaya hai unhien, woh nahin aaty..._

 _The man nodded with: Hmm woh khud nahin aaty tabhi tou apny logon k zariye apny itny pyary pyary phoolon ka khayal rakhty hain... Ab aap ny mujhy tou nahin bataya na k aap ko bhook lagi hai lekin bhagwan ji ko tou sb pata chal jata hai na, unhon ny hi mujhy kaha hai k yeh packet unn k iss chhoty sy bach'chy ko dy dun js ny mairi choti choti chiriyon ko khana khilaya hai... Unhien chiryon ny bhagwan ji sy kaha tha k iss pyary sy bach'chy ko bhi koe inam milna chahiye tou yeh aap ka inam hai... Ly lo please..._

 _The innocent little angel now convinced after that birds' theory and silently grabbed that packet while sitting beside him with folded legs and was about to take a spoon when thinking something, forwarded the packet towards the man and..._

 _The kid caringly: Aap ko bhi bhook lagi ho gi na, ly lo yeh aap..._

 _The man in love-filled smile, placed a soft kiss on his head with: Nahin baita, mujhy bhook nahin lagi, mairy liye bhi bhagwan ji ny khana dia tha, aap khao... (The kid nodded and started taking the food after giving a silent thanks to his bhagwan ji and the birds while the man added softly...) Main aik ghar hai bara sa, wahan aur bhi bohut sarey bach'chy hain, aap chalo gy kya mairy sath wahan...?_

 _The kid asked in innocence while still busy with his food: Kyun...? Aap bach'chy pakerny waly ho kya...?_

 _A light chuckle got escaped from the laters' mouth with: Nahin baita, main humary daish ka bhavisher surakshit kerny wala hoon... (Seeing confusion arising in those innocent eyes, added as...) Bs yun samjh lo k mujhy bhagwan ji ny bhaija hai unn sb pyary pyary phoolon k liye jn ko duniya ki tezz dhoop khilny sy pehly hi masal daina chahti hai... (Softly spread hand on his head with...) Aap ko police bn'nna hai na, main aap ko police banao ga..._

 _The kid instantly looked up at him with glittering eyes: Sach...?_

 _The man nodded with: Hmm bilkul sach... Aap thori daer pehly bhagwan ji sy keh rahy thy na k unhon ny aap ko akela chour dia hai tou ab woh khud nahin aa sakty thy na aap k paas tou unhon ny mujhy keh dia aur main aap k paas aa gaya aap ko police banany..._

 _The kid excitedly: Bs phir na main ab sy khoub mehnet karon ga aur jb police bn jaon ga na tou uss dukan waly k paas bhi aaon ga aur ussy bhi bataon ga k main police bn gaya hoon, phir nahin hasy ga woh mujh py..._

 _The man while changing the topic: Aap ny mujhy apna naam tou bataya hi nahin, ab tou hum dost hain na...?_

 _The kid shrugged his shoulders casually with: Mujhy maira naam pata hi nahin hai... Chhota hota "Sarak-chhap" tha phir abhi bara ho k "Kachra" bn gaya..._

 _The man looked at that "Bara" in great hurt and then inhaling a deep breath, said as: Aap ko pata hai baita, yeh jo bijli banti hai na, jo humary gharon ko roshan kerti hai, yeh bhi kachry sy hi banti hai... Bilkul wasey hi aap bhi aik din police bn k humary daish ko roshan karo gy... (The kid understood nothing but still gave him a small smile while he added making his tone casual...) Ab humari aaj hi dosti hue hai na aur bhagwan ji ny mujh py... (While squeezing the later's soft cheek...) Itni pyari si blessing ki hai tou aaj sy bhagwan ji ki iss khobsorat blessing ka naam hai "Daya", hmm...?_

 _Daya nodded in sweet smile with: Hmm bohut achha naam hai, mujhy achha laga... Aur main aap ko kya bulaon...?_

 _The man replied as: Maira naam Raghuvendra hai lekin mairy bach'chy mujhy sir bulaty hain aur ab sy aap bhi mairy baity ho tou aap bhi mujhy sir bulao gy, theek hai...?_

 _Daya nodded with: Theek hai..._

 _Seeing him getting done with his food…_

 _Raghuvendra sir stood up with: Chalo aap ko aap k naye ghar ly k chalon... (Seeing him grabbing his garbage-bag, added politely...) Nahin baita, ab sy aap ka hathon mein sirf kitabien hoon gi kyun k aap ko police bn'nna hai, hai na...?_

 _Daya nodded but still asked in confusion and innocence: Lekin phir main mehnet nahin karon ga tou khana kaisy khaon ga...?_

 _Raghuvendra sir softly: Mnn laga k perhae kerna aur uss mein bohut sari mehnet kerna, bs ab aap sy bhagwan ji ko yehi wali mehnet chahiye hai, theek hai...?_

 _Daya nodded in small assuring smile and then moved from there to become a police so that one day would become able to prove to the world that man becomes what he wanted to become, only what is required is unshakable trust on Lord and determined determinations with pure intentions..._

Daya slowly opened his eyes, listening some voice and it took him few minutes for getting that the voice was of his room's door knocking sound... Sighing heavily, Daya looked outside and found darkness spread there so he turned his gaze towards the wall-clock to find it striking 11:12 PM, meantime the door again got knocked...

Followed by a worried voice as: Daya drwaza khol yar, Daya...!

Inhaling a deep breath, Daya in silent tone: Boss please main thori daer akely rehna chahta hoon, please...

Abhijeet replied softly as: Sirf aadha ghanta aur Daya...

Daya nodded slightly with: Hmm, thank you...

Abhijeet left from there in silence, knowing well that his younger brother would never open-up the dark pain filled chapters of his life in front of any other person, not even in front of him, no matters what and that's why he never forced him in this regard because of knowing well that his such attempt would only be like scratching the wounds of his Panda and seeing them bleeding again which was completely impossible for him and that's the reason he never tried any such attempt which, he knew well, could only increase the pain of his younger...

And while sitting on the lounge's couch, he was just waiting that the later would open the room door so that he could simply secure his brother inside his arms, without asking anything, just try to sooth and heal his brother's wounds which again got fresh because of the day's noon incident...

 _A Big Park..._

 _It was early morning of Sunday and CID Mumbai team could be seen present inside the park while roaming around and checking security arrangements with other intelligence forces' officers as a day before, they were informed that there would be a Winter-Gala, organized in the very park, having traditional concerts, stalls etc., so a large amount of foreigners was expected in the event and the organizing NGO of the event had kept the free entry passes, resulting the security responsibilities directly got transferred to the intelligence forces who divided the park-area between the teams to avoid any kind of clutter or security problem while the head of teams took the responsibility to keep eye on the whole park..._

 _The Winter-Gala was going on with its smooth and liveliness and all the officers were alert about every happening around the park while roaming between the people and were connected with each other through Blue-tooth..._

 _Abhijeet was also roaming between people when heard Daya's anger filled voice as: Tameez nahin hai kya tumhien, bach'chy sy iss tarhan sy baat kerty hain..._

 _Abhijeet, who had got stopped on his place on that sudden rash-angry tone, suddenly got sparked with the situation and rushed towards the area where he had asked Daya to keep eye on, to prevent any big clutter..._

 _Within the minute he reached in the area and from distance could see Daya's red angry face while people of that area, gathered there, including few officers of other forces too... Abhijeet moved forward in hurry to find Daya grabbing a man from his collar and was ready to give a slap to him as now the clutter had reached to that point..._

 _Abhijeet hurriedly grabbed him from his arm while stopping him from doing so with: Daya choro inhien, kya ker rahy ho yeh tum..._

 _Daya angrily after leaving the man with great jerk that he was about to fall on the ground, turned towards Abhijeet with: Iss bdtameez insan ko bach'chon sy baat kerny ki tameez nahin hai... (While signaling him towards the kid of around four years, whose lip was little raptured and face was covered with tears, added as...) Woh daikho, kya kia hai iss ny..._

 _The man while trying to defend himself: Saab ager main iss ko rokta na tou yeh larka tou ab tk yahan sy koe na koe khilona utha..._

 _Daya roared in extreme anger with: Bkwas band ker nahin tou yahin zinda garh doon ga, tujhy chor dikhta hai kya yeh bach'cha...? Kal ko ager iss masoom ki jagah taira khud ka bach'cha hua issi haal mein aur koe uss ko easey hi boly ga tou kaisa lagy ga tujhy..._

 _The man angrily: Zaban sambhal k baat ker tu, taira bach'cha hai kya jo itna dukh raha hai tujhy..._

 _Daya angrily was about to step towards him when Abhijeet clutched his wrist and Daya taking his wrist out with slight jerk, turned towards the man with: Haan maira bach'cha hai... Hr woh bach'cha js ko tum log kachra samjhty ho, maira bach'cha hai aur ager koe unn ki taraf ghalat nigah sy daikhy ga bhi tou mujh sy bura koe nahin ho ga aur hath uthany wala ka tou main hath toor dun ga..._

 _The man internally got scared seeing fire in the later's eyes while Abhijeet easily sensed the extreme pain and hurt behind that anger so just tried to displace him from the place..._

 ** _AAJ MAILA LAGA HAI USSI SHAAN SY,_**

 ** _JO CHAHON TOU EK EK DUKAA MOL LUN..._**

 _Abhijeet in composed tone: Daya issi waqt jao yahan sy..._

 _Daya instantly turned towards him in shock with: Kya...?_

 _Abhijeet in strong-firm tone: Jao yahan sy aur seedhy ghar jao, yahan ka hum log daikh lien gy, tum issi waqt wapis jao..._

 _Daya instantly shook his head with: Kyun, main kyun jaon...? Iss ny bdtameezi ki, iss ny bach'chy py hath uthaya aur tum issy kuch kehny ki jagah mujhy yahan sy jany ka keh rahy ho, main nahin jaon ga..._

 _Abhijeet in extreme strict tone: Main ny kaha na tumhien k ghar jao tum, aur tamasha kerny ki..._

 _Daya cut him angrily with: Main tamasha nahin ker raha, samjhy tum... (In angry-pain filled tone...) Iss bach'chy ka koe aagy peechy nahin hai tou koe bhi ussy kuch bhi kahy ga aur uss k sath kuch bhi karey ga aur tum chahty ho k baki sb ki tarhan main bhi aandha, gunga aur behra bn jaon tou yeh mujh sy nahin ho ga... Main apni aankhon k samny kisi masoom phool ko khilny sy pehly hi murjhany nahin dun ga... (Turned towards the man in extreme rash with with...) Aur iss jaisy zameen k khudaon ko tou zinda nahin choron ga main..._

 _And before he could step towards him again, Abhijeet while stopping his way in extreme angry-strict tone: Daya abhi aur issi waqt iss park sy bahir jao, mujhy majbor mtt karo k main tumhien kheench k yahan sy bahir ly k jaon, samjhty tum...? Foren ghar jao aur ab ager aik aur shabd bhi nikla tumhari zaban sy tou main samjh jaon ga k tumhari nazar mein mairi kitni izzat hai..._

 _Daya was looking at him in anger and pain and giving a fiery glance to the stall-owner, stepped forward and after placing few currency notes there, grabbed the toy helicopter and toy tank, he had seen the kid was looking at, and moving towards the little bud, silently got seated in front of him on his knees and giving him the things while requesting through eyes not to deny to accept them, he suddenly hugged the kid..._

 ** _JO CHAHON TOU SARA JAHAA MOL LUN,_**

 ** _NA'RASAI KA JEE MEIN DHARKA KAHAN...?_**

 _After few minutes, he got separated, placed few currency notes on his small palm which the kid through gesture denied loudly but he smoothly grabbed the bag from his small little palm and took out few empty bottles from it and giving a kiss on his soft cheek, left from there with fast steps without even turning once leaving all silent people behind..._

 ** _PER WOH CHHOTA SA ALHER LARKA KAHAN...?_**

Abhijeet opened his eyes, seeing his Panda sitting beside him while hugging him around his waist and resting his head on his chest... A small love filled smile got appeared on his face and he smoothly secured his younger brother inside his shell while placing a soft kiss on his head and rubbing his fingers in his head to heal his brother's wounds with the magical effect of his touch while the magical effect was nothing but the element of unbreakable trust, love, care, sincerity and understanding with an unsaid promise of to-be-together for forever...

Abhijeet softly, still weaving inside his brother's head: Anand ko uss NGO ny apny sath ly lia hai jinhon ny woh festival organize kia tha...

Daya said nothing just buried his face a bit more in his shelter's chest assuring about his relaxment level where Abhijeet also went silent after that as he had spoken the whole in that single line and his Panda had got the whole...

After few minutes' more complete silence, Abhijeet getting that his brother was alright and healed now, smoothly separated him from the hug...

Abhijeet in light smile: Chal Daya ab jaldi sy ja aur achha sa taiyar ho k aa...

Daya confusingly: Kyun...?

Abhijeet winked him mischievously with: Tujhy date py ly k jana hai...

A shy grin got appeared on Daya's cheek which elder brother was missing badly while...

Daya stood up and moved from there with: Kya Boss tum bhi... (And getting stopped on his door-step, turned towards Abhijeet with...) Abhi...!

Abhijeet turned towards him in question with: Hmm...?

Daya mischievously: Boss ager mujhy bhabhi pasand na aaien tou mujhy convince kerny ki koshish na kerna...

Abhijeet in warn tone while standing: Jaa raha hai ya maar khany ka mood ho raha hai sahab ka...?

Daya in sweet chuckle left inside his room with: Boss, achhy sy soch lo, baad mein na kehna k khaber na hue...

Abhijeet in warn tone from outside: Daya tu ny baaz aana hai k nahin...?

And in return got a light laugh from his silly sweet brother who was really enjoying that scenario of the expected "Date" of his brother and his brother's invisible and non-existing girl-friend while Abhijeet too made his way towards his room in small soothing-disappointed and excited smile as in few minutes his Panda was going to become a "Birthday Boy", who had completely forgot about his day but did he really need to worry about this thing when he was having the "Priceless Gem" in his life who could never forget about any tiniest thing which could make his Panda happy and soothed...

Soon both brothers were headed towards the beach because the elder one knew well when and where to go to relish their beautiful present which was actually the "Present" from Lord given to them in the shape of each other for each other...

 **DON'T THINK ABOUT PAST, IT BRINGS TEARS...**

 **DON'T THINK ABOUT FUTURE, IT BRINGS FEARS...**

 **JUST LIVE THE PRESENT, IT BRINGS CHEERS...**

* * *

 **A/N…**

Love you my lovely friends, may you be blessed by Almighty Lord with all the bests in you life, aameen… :-* Take care you all, tight hug… :)


End file.
